Daddy Issues
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Estrella, una chica con un pasado violento por parte de su padre, está dispuesta a enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Pues no solo le ha afectado en un nivel social, si no también sexual. Alex, su novio, será el encargado de ayudarla a dejar de temer, y le enseñará, que algunos golpes puedes ser placenteros. Furry


—¿Estás segura de ésto? —preguntó Alex, acariciando mi espalda con su garra de jaguar.

Sólo asentí.

Estábamos sentados, él detrás de mi en nuestra habitación de recién casados, a punto de consumar nuestro amor en el acto más íntimo posible, o por lo menos a hacer otro intento. No era como si no lo hubiéramos intentado antes, pero, esta vez era diferente.

—Lamento pedirte ésto —confesé, cubriendo mi cuerpo con mis alas.

Me sentía culpable de la relación de significados que mi mente había hecho.

—Tranquila, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte ni sentirte culpable —me abrazó por la espalda, reconfortándome en cada segundo.

Besó mi hombro y me hizo sentir ten pequeña y frágil a su lado que me hizo estremecer.

—¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que me tuve que armar de valor para decirle todo.

—A grandes rasgos; no puedo ver una sombra sin que tiemble del pánico pensando que algo me va a golpear —me animé a iniciar—, papá una vez me llevó con el doctor y tenían que ponerme una inyección, yo no quería, pero papá se lo tomó como un berrinche y simplemente me sostuvo las dos muñecas y tobillos con sus manos. No fue la inyección lo que me dolió, si no la impotencia de saber que alguien más me manejaba a su antojo.

Los brazos de Alex me acercaron a su pecho, algo que agradecí.

—Y bueno, el resto fueron solo palizas por tratar de pensar por mi misma fuera de su control.

—Lamento que tu padre no supiera cómo educarte mejor.

—No fue eso, él también tenía problemas con su padre, es la única vida que conocía. Pero eso no justifica que nos criara a mi hermano y a mi de esa forma.

A pesar de los años, todos sus golpes, todos sus insultos seguían ahí dentro de mi, guardados hasta el rincón más oscuro de mi mente junto a los pocos momentos felices que había pasado con él.

—Lo sé, no estaba preparado para ser padre.

—No, no quería serlo, quería simplemente dejarnos botados con mi madre y regresar a casa solo para comer, incluso cuando salíamos a pasear mamá pagaba todo porque él no quería gastar nada en nosotros.

Alex se quedó en silencio, nunca le había contado sobre lo que papá nos había hecho a mi hermano y a mi, simplemente había olvidado que una vez había tenido un padre.

—¿Sabes?, Hubo un día, en el que papá nos había golpeado, no recuerdo si fue a mi hermano o a mi. Pero me armé de valor para preguntarle porque nos golpeaba —giré un poco mi rostro para ver el de Alex, atento a todo lo que decía—, simplemente se limitó a decir que le dolía golpearnos, pero nunca lo demostró, porque entonces habría dejado de hacerlo.

Y una a una, le fui contando de todos los recuerdos que tenía de papá, los pocos buenos que eran contrastados con el triple de malos. Para cuando terminé, sentía una especie de alivio dentro de mi.

—Te amo —fue lo único que dijo Alex, seguido de un montón de besos en mi hombro y cuello.

—Te amo —respondí, girandome para besarlo en los labios.

Caímos sobre la cama, abrazados.

—No importa lo que él te haya hecho, no logró apagar tu brillo —comentó, acariciando mi mejilla, haciendo que comenzara a ronronear—, Mi Estrella.

Sonreí.

Lo volví a besar en los labios, moviendo mi cola de tigresa de un lado al otro fuera del vestido de novia; disfrutando del momento, entrelazándola con la suya de jaguar.

Al estar sobre él, me dediqué a besar sus mejillas y pasar mi lengua un par de veces sobre sus labios, haciéndolo ronronear al igual que yo. Sus manos que antes estaban en mi espalda comenzaron a bajar hasta encontrar en nudo del corsé de novia. De un solo tirón, el corsé cedió.

Mis ojos zafiros se encontraron con sus esmeraldas, ambos centelleando por la escasa luz de la habitación. Sus garras fueron desgarrando los hilos que aún se aferraban por sostener el corsé en mi cuerpo. Con delicadeza, lo tomó para quitarlo de mi piel, descubriendo lo que había debajo de él.

—Eres hermosa —ronroneo, lamiendo la curva de mi cuello, haciendo que mi cola se enrollara de placer.

—¿Aunque tenga un par de kilos de más? —comenté bromista.

—Aunque tus bellas curvas sean perfectas para mí.

Ante eso, solo me sonrojé e intenté cubrir mis pechos con mis antebrazos, al igual que mis alas se plegaron cerca de ellos, ocultandolos de la vista de Alex.

Al ver mi repentina timidez, sus manos se posaron sobre mis costados, acariciandolos suavemente con sus dedos corazón, en una clara señal de ir por su objetivo.

Una mirada tímida pero espectante de mi parte bastó para que sus manos lentamente tomaran mis pechos entre ellas, acariciandolos suavemente.

Su cabeza se acercó a mí cuello, haciéndome sentir el ronronear que emanaba de su garganta. Lentamente bajó hasta que su rostro quedó cerca de uno de mis pechos, dió una tímida lamida antes de succionarlo con cuidado de no herirme con sus colmillos.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo gemir ante tal acción, mi espalda se arqueó, mis alas se extendieron detrás de mi espalda y mi intimidad comenzó a humedecerse debajo de lo que quedaba del vestido de novia.

—Hueles bien —alagó.

Sus manos fueron a dar a mi cadera, palpandolas suavemente con sus manos hasta quedar sobre mis nalgas por encima de mi vestido.

Al sentir como sus manos las tomaban con algo de fuerza, di un pequeño brinco, deteniendo abruptamente los besos.

—¡Oh, perdón!, No quería apretar tan fuerte —se disculpó sentándose en la cama conmigo encima.

—Tranquilo, mi culpa.

_¿Era encerio?, ¿Otra vez?_

Me maldije por dentro, no podía creer que aún mi cuerpo se negara a creer que entre los brazos de Alex estaba a salvo.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día? —preguntó, acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.

—No. Esto se tiene que acabar ya, no voy a poder hacer nada contigo si mi cuerpo no coopera —sentencié, harta de la situación.

—Entonces. ¿Quieres comenzar?

Al asentir con la cabeza, acepté todo lo que iría a pasar, pero siempre aferrada a la seguridad de que Alex jamás me haría daño.

.

—¿Estás lista, Estrella? —preguntó.

Mis ojos lo vieron de pie a los pies de la cama, vestido únicamente con sus boxers negros y mirándome atentamente. Mi mirada se desplazó a cada poste de la cama, notando que mis tobillos y muñecas estaban atados fuertemente a éstos.

Asentí, notando que sale vestido de novia ya no quedaba nada sobre mi cuerpo.

—Bien, solo tienes que decir una palabra para que me detenga. ¿Cuál va a ser tu palabra? —cuestionó, acariciando mi pierna con su mano, haciendo que por instinto diera un pequeño salto.

—Papá.

Un breve silencio después, procedió a sentarse en el espacio que había entre mis piernas abiertas. Un ligero cosquilleo incómodo comenzó a brotar en mis costados.

—Sabes... Había soñado con hacer esto contigo de otra forma. Pero primero hay que solucionar esos problemas —su mano golpeó sin fuerza mi pierna izquierda, haciendo que me tenzara al instante.

—¡Grr!

Mis colmillos salieron a relucir, amenazando a Alex con ir a su yugular.

—He he, tranquila, Gatita. A penas voy comenzando.

Su boca a dar hasta mi intimidad, olfateandola un poco antes de dar la primer lenguetada.

—¡Grra!, ¡Grr!

Mi cuerpo intentaba violentamente de liberarse para atacar a Alex, pero era inútil, incluso mis alas estaban atadas bajo mi espalda. Mis instintos se rehusaban a dejar que alguien me tocara.

—Shh.

—¡Grrah!, ¡Ah! —mi espalda se arqueó y mi boca se quedó abierta articulando una "a".

Durante unos cuantos segundos solo pude sentir sus dientes apresando ligeramente mi clítoris, para después, sentir su lengua húmeda y tibia pasar en un repetitivo vaivén que al instante me hizo sentir bien.

—A-ahh... Tu lengua es muy áspera... —gemí, retorciéndome del placer.

—Vamos a darle un buen uso.

No entendí el significado de sus palabras hasta que sus lamidas fueron más intensas y rápidas, logrando que llegara al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos; pero su lengua no dejó de hacer su labor.

—¡A-ahh!, ¡Espera!, ¡Voy a...!, ¡Grrah!

Un fuerte rugido salió desde mi pecho, había llegado al orgasmo de nuevo y su lengua seguía sin detenerse.

—Ah... Sabes deliciosa, un poco picante y muy húmeda —alagó.

—Ah... A-ahh...

Mi respirar alterado fue acompañado por los espasmos violentos que llegaban desde mi vientre, y por la sensación de cosquilleo permanente en mi intimidad, que hacía que nuevos micro orgasmos se hicieran presentes en mi cuerpo.

Aún sumida entre el mar de sensaciones placenteras que me inundaba, sentí como Alex se sentaba más cerca de mi intimidad. Tomó mis piernas y las levantó un poco para poner las suyas debajo, haciéndome sentir su virilidad erguida aún debajo del boxer.

—Hay alguien que te quiere saludar —comentó, frotando su intimidad contra la mía.

—A-ahh

Las cuerdas se tensaron ante los movimientos bruscos de mi cuerpo, en una especie de batalla interna donde no sabía si rendirme al placer o luchar por mis miles de capas de autoprotección.

—Ah... Eres tan bella —comentó, acariciando el valle entre mis pechos con una de sus garras, descendiendo lentamente.

El pelaje de mi piel se erizó ante tan deliciosa mezcla de placer y peligro, haciendo que involuntariamente mi intimidad se humedeciera más.

—¿Te gusta? —su garra bajó lentamente hacia mi intimidad.

—¡A-ahh! —las cuerdas se tensaron ante mi alarido de placer.

Mis caderas se movian involuntariamente, intentando alejarse de la extraña sensación. La garra de Alex estaba rasguñando con cuidado mi punto más sensible, haciendo que una especie de cosquilleo comenzara a brotar al igual que el placer.

—No te oigo.

Detuvo su acción, y por primera vez en un par de segundos, logré articular alguna palabra.

—S-si...

—¿Si, qué? —preguntó, dando un ligero golpe a mi muslo que simplemente logró hacerme tensar de un salto.

—¡Grah! —lo miré con mis colmillos desenfundados, luchando por liberarme.

Se acercó a mí subiendo por mi cuerpo, sin temer en ningún momento por mis guturales rugidos. Y aunque mi instinto apuntaba directamente a su yugular, sentir su cariñosa lamida en mi nariz me hizo sonrojar y perder la estabilidad de mis emociones.

—Tigresa salvaje. Lindo.

Con esas palabras mis orejas fueron a parar atrás y abajo, sin saber realmente que decir.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —preguntó provocativo.

Mis colmillos se desenfundaron de nuevo pero con un sonrojo gobernandolos en mis mejillas.

—Aunque, me gustan las gatitas tímidas —comentó, lamiendo la curva de mi cuello.

—¡Grr! ¡Grah! A-ahh...

Sus colmillos salieron por primera vez a la luz, apoderándose de mi cuello descubierto, haciendo que de nuevo sintiera esa mezcla de peligro y placer.

Mientras sus colmillos se cernían sobre mi cuello, su garra continuaba con el trabajo inconcluso en mi intimidad. No tomó mucho tiempo para que mi cuerpo se arqueara y terminara por llegar de nuevo al orgasmo.

—Esa es mi niña.

Lamió mi mejilla y mis ojos con cariño.

—Estrella... ¿Que haces?...

—Tu olor me tiene loca —comenté, mientras continuaba masturbándolo con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban a mi cola.

—Somos dos.

—A-ahh... Ahh...

El movimiento de mi cola fue interrumpido momentáneamente al sentir un par de dedos suyos masajeando de nuevo mi punto sensible, pero deteniéndose al igual que mis manos.

—Tu indica la velocidad —instó, tumbandose a mi lado sobre uno de sus brazos sin perder el contacto con mis ojos.

No entendía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer; pero una vez recuperé el aliento, comencé a acariciarlo lentamente con mi cola de arriba a abajo, haciendo que él también repitiera la velocidad en mí.

—A-ahh...

Escuchar su gemido me hizo sonrojar y que mi intimidad se humedeciera más.

—Mirame —exigió, buscando mi mirada.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, mientras yo luchaba por mantener un ritmo constante, tratando inútilmente de no ser afectada por sus constantes caricias.

—¡Ihh! ¡A-ahh! —gemí, entrecerrando mis ojos.

_No puedo_

Simplemente no podía sostenerle la mirada. La vergüenza, era más fuerte como para poder verlo a los ojos mientras me tocaba de esa forma.

—Mírame —volvió a pedir.

Ésta vez sentí su frente chocando contra la mía, mientras su aliento caliente se mezclaba con el mío.

—N-no puedo... —me animé a decir, siendo presa de placer y la vergüenza.

—Mírame, Estrella —demando con voz autoritaria pero sin elevar el tono de voz.

Temblando, undida en el mar de sensaciones; abrí un poco mis ojos, descubriendo que había lágrimas brotando de ellos, no sabía bien de qué, pero me impedían ver los hermosos ojos de Alex.

—Te amo, hermosa. Eres la parte necesaria de mi vida para poder seguir. Mi pequeña chica especial. Te amo —declaró cerca de mis labios.

Al instante, llegué al orgasmo junto con él, callendo profundamente en un abismo de sentimientos que solo me urgieron a abrazarlo.

—Alex —llamé, intentando liberarme para abrazarlo.

—Estrella, espera, vas a lastimarte —advirtió, apresurandose a liberarme.

No le di tiempo de nada y empleé todas las fuerzas que pude, logrando liberar una de mis muñecas, antes de darle un zarpazo a la cuerda que sostenía la otra y finalmente refugiarme en el pecho de Alex.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro y los espasmos aún estaban presentes en mi, pero eso no me impidió decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que me hacía el estar a su lado.

—Mi amor, tranquila. Te amo, preciosa.

La calidez de sus brazos me recinfrotaron de tal manera que sentí como si la muralla de mis temores finalmente comenzará a ceder para finalmente derrumbarse.

—Ven, hermosa. Vamos a descansar —susurró cerca de mi oreja, dándome un beso en la frente antes de liberar mis tobillos y alas con ayuda de sus garras—, ¿Te gustó?

—Joder, casi muero de tanto placer — comenté sincera.

Tomó mi pie izquierdo entre sus manos, y mirándome a los ojos, lo llevó hasta sus labios. Besando mis dedos.

—Eres la chica más hermosa con la cual he estado. Y ahora eres mía. Mi compañera —declaró.

Mi corazón se oprimió alegremente al escucharlo llámeme de esa forma.

Simplemente gateó hasta mi lado y nos devoramos uno al otro entre besos lentos, descansando en la cama.

Esta noche dormí en paz no solo conmigo, si no con mis demonios. Puede que aún estuvieran ahí, pero ahora tenía la certeza de que podría enfrentarlo todo al lado de Alex, y que sin lugar a dudas, ambos nos ayudariamos mutuamente para llegar a ser felices.


End file.
